Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)
| Format = | Recorded = | Genre = R&B, soul | Length = | Label = | Writer = Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, George David Weiss | Producer = | Certification = | Chronology = | Last single = "Sing Baby Sing" (1975) | This single = "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" (1975) | Next single = "Na-Na Is the Saddest Word" (1975) | Misc = }} "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" was a UK #1 single in August 1975 for three weeks by The Stylistics. After splitting from record producer Thom Bell in 1974, songwriters/producers Hugo & Luigi and George David Weiss took over, with arrangements by Van McCoy. Although the split with Bell proved disastrous in the U.S., The Stylistics continued to be popular in the UK and this was their first and only UK #1 single. The track reached #51 in the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, and #18 on the corresponding U.S. R&B chart.class=artist|id=p5549/charts-awards/billboard-singles|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic - Charts & Awards In 1975, French female singer Nicoletta sang a French version of this song entitled "A Quoi Sert de Vivre Libre". This song appeared in the film 8 Femmes (2002) directed by Francois Ozon. In the film, the song was performed by Fanny Ardant. In 1991, it was covered by the German singer Thomas Anders as well as Hong Kong artist, Gloria Yip, who released a Japanese version. In 1996, the song was covered by Irish boyband OTT. In 2006, it was used as the base for a Japanese advertisement campaign by Gatsby, to launch their new male hair styling product, 'Moving Rubber'. The campaign was successful due to the tune and that the commercial featured one of Japan's most popular celebrities, Takuya Kimura, of the pop group, SMAP. They were also featured guests on SMAP's television show SMAP×SMAP, one of the highest rated shows in Japan. Thomas Anders version | Format = 7" and 12" single, CD Maxi and video | Recorded = 1990 | Genre = Europop | Length = | Label = East West | Writer = George David Weiss | Producer = Mike Paxman and Paul Muggleton | Certification = | Chronology = Thomas Anders | Last single = The Sweet Hello, The Sad Goodbye | This single = Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) | Next single = True Love | Misc = }} The cover version by Thomas Anders was the second single off his second album, Whispers. The single included versions in both English and Spanish ("Más que amor"). Track listings ;7" Single EastWest 9031-75025-7 (Warner), 08.1991Discogs accessed April 15, 2011 # Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) — 4:10 # Más que amor — 4:09 ;12" Single EastWest 9031-76005-0 (Warner), 08.1991 # Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) (Basic Love Mix) — 5:07 # Más que amor (Spanish Club Mix) — 5:09 # Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) (Instrumental Groove Mix) — 5:11 ;CD-Maxi EastWest 9031-75026-2 (Warner), 08.1991 # Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) (Radio versión) — 4:10 # Can't Give You Anything (But My Love) (Extended versión) — 6:43 # Más que amor (Extended Version) — 6:44 # Más que amor — 4:09 Chart positions The single stayed five weeks on the German charts, from October 14 to November 24, 1991, peaking at #73. Credits * Producer: Mike Paxman and Paul Muggleton * Publisher: Music Sales Crop, Melodie der Welt MV * Mix: Mark "Tufte" Evans * Lyrics: George David Weiss * Spanish lyrics: Gómez y Argandoña G. * Music: George David Weiss * Chorus: Judie Tzuke, Paul Muggleton, Don Snow, Deborah Robson See also *List of number-one singles from the 1970s (UK) References Category:1975 singles Category:The Stylistics songs Category:Songs written by Hugo Peretti Category:Songs written by Luigi Creatore Category:Songs written by George David Weiss Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:1975 songs Category:1991 singles Category:Thomas Anders songs Category:Avco Records singles